In Jesus Name
by ZiZiLuPone
Summary: If you were wondering, how Joan get her desire for her son from 'Only Jesus Can Save You', here is your answer ...Luke felt something for his Mother for a long time, but now...he finally decided to do his first step forward. -Introduction of 'Only Jesus Can Save You' how it all started. Joan/Denis ; Joan/Luke WARNING: INCEST !
1. Birthday Present

It was Luke's 18 birthday. He had a nice birthday party with his friends from school in the afternoon. But on his Mother wish, he stayed at home when his friends asked him to go out in the evening. And Luke never regret it. Because it was evening , when everything changed.

He was having dinner with his parents as usually. But this time…well from his 16 he was looking at his Mother _other way_ , but now he really could saw, her and his Father behavior. These days, his Father was very often longer in work and he didn't care. His Mom was happy and unaware, but suspicious.

It was very usual dinner.

Luke sitting opposite his parents, quietly eating. But he recognized what his Dad was up to. Denis's one hand was under the table.

Luke continued eating, but he very carefully listened to his father and mother dialogue-if we can call it like that. He couldn't see anything , but he _knew_.

,,So I told him, I don't have a time for this and he left-'' Denis talked about his friend, who was inviting him for golf this weekend.

His hand under the table, slowly tugged up Joan's dress from her knee.

,,Good, so we can go for a trip, to Lake…'' she smiled. His hand tugged her dress more up, his nails brushing her thigh.

,,Actually- I refused his offer, because I have to do overtime in work-'' his hand slowly slipped to her panties as she spread her legs a little. ,,-but you can go with Luke,'' he added smiling.

At that point her smile on her face faded quickly. ,,Oh well,'' she smiled briefly ,,what we can do, right ?'' she chewed her salad, closing her eyes as his fingertips rubbed her wetness.

,,Something happened Mother ?'' Luke asked innocently , but he _knew_ very well, what was happening.

Her eyes flashed open ,,N-no, nothing. That salad is great,'' she get back in reality and moved her hand under the table. Trying to push Denis's hand away, but he just pressed his fingers more to her, and she almost didn't managed to stifle her whimper.

,,I think- it's time to go to bed,'' she chewed her last morsel and stood up, walking in the kitchen with her plate.

* * *

 _,,No Denis ! I think I said this clearly before we got married…''_

 _,,Just once, please can you just once-''_

 _,,No !''_

 _,,Where are you going ?''_

 _,,You were so gentle on dinner and now you want from me things you know I never will agree about. And your hands are so coarse…I'm going to sleep on couch tonight and if you won't change your mind until tomorrow …I'll stay there !''_

 **Oh shit !** thought Luke, quickly but quietly running to his room from his parents bedroom's keyhole. He was listening to whole dialogue from moment his Father proposed his idea to Joan.

Joan walked from her bedroom, closing the door and rushing down stairs and to the living room. She lied herself on couch and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

She felt how somebody is unbuttoning her nightgown and then tugging her nightgown up from her ankles above her knees and to her stomach.

Sleepily she blinked few times whispering ,,n-no Denis…I said not tonight…'' her eyes widening when she saw Luke shifting above her, covered with her sheets.

She gasped but suddenly his hand was on her mouth, so she couldn't say anything. He totally pinned her on the couch with his body.

,,Hush-'' he whispered ,,-no sounds.''

He was dreaming of his Mother from his 16, but only now he was ready to do _something_. He was so ready for her, and when his Father was coarse and he so gentle, he decided to take things in his own hands literally. It's like Joan was provoking him unawares. For two years.

He gently held her mouth as her eyes were still widely opened looking up at him. His other hand start fondling her bare stomach as he pressed himself more down on her. Her eyes fluttered.

 _Joan what are you doing…_

 _-It's not me..it's him !_

She knew it was a sin and it was opposite everything she'd believe in. But he was so gentle, and so nice, and so good. And how could she stop him…yeah it was just poor excuse, but she could at least pretend she couldn't.

His hand found her pussy, he felt her wetness and it surprised him little bit. After all, it was his _first time_. But he was excited so much, that his length was so hard and pulsing , screaming for release.

He teased her as he spread her legs, still holding her mouth and herself on place. She mumbled something in his hand, her eyes fluttering and her hand finally found its way from her position, and creep up on his bare chest, gently rubbing up and down.

His eyes fluttered as well under her touch. He was so thirsty for this contact for so long, he couldn't keep himself more from her. He took his member and slowly gently entered her with a silent growl. She gasped in his hand arching beneath him.

 _You get insane Joan ! God can see everything and you are here not even trying to stop him ! You're his Mother ! You shouldn't ! When Denis is neglects you, doesn't mean you need to have sex with somebody else…especially your son and-_

,,Ahh-'' she moaned quietly as his hand slipped from her mouth, his cock moving still slowly inside her. His young , tight body clanged to her. His mouth found her breasts. His lips caressing them, caressing her skin and she was deliriously away.

 _But he is so gentle, Denis never could be so gentle like this. Why is it so bad. Why is God opposite to this ? Why-_

,,Ohmm,'' she tried to stifle her cry by closing her mouth as he speeded up and she could feel him swelling inside her. Her hands caressed his bare back, clutching him closer.

 _Still you're taking advantage of your son right now ! But Luke would never want from me-_

,,Mother,'' Luke breathed in her ear, his breath so hot, making her tremble.

,,Yes, my little boy ?'' she whispered kissing his neck gently.

,,Mom I love you,'' he sucked on her neck.

Her eyes fluttered again as she climaxed beneath him. ,,My sweet boy…'' she moaned quietly. She felt him releasing, and heard his silent growl of satisfaction. He collapsed on top of her, laying himself down on her.

,,I was dreaming about this for so long,'' he whispered to her breasts and she pet his hair.

He pulled out, standing up and she saw him taking off a condom.

 _And he was also careful and had protection. Isn't this a sign of something ? Lord help me please, give me any sign if this is bad or good…_

Luke leaned down and kissed her lovingly.

 _Thank you…_

She felt ease and comfort. _Maybe it's not the best circumstances and best thing I can do, but-_

,,Luke ?'' she turned to her leaving son, quietly, desperately stopping him.

,,Yes ?'' he smiled.

,,Will…you come tomorrow again ?'' she asked silently, almost breathlessly.

Desperately looking in his eyes. He stepped back to her, whispering to her parted lips ,,yes Mother !'' and he kissed her forehead before without any sound rushing to his bedroom.

She tried to reach for him, but he was too quick and her body cried for more…

 _Tomorrow…_


	2. Natan

,,I'm home Mother !'' Luke shouted through the empty hall.

Joan was in kitchen cutting fresh vegetables for lunch. Luke just came from school, his father still in work.

 _Oh, he 's here. Fine you…you can do it. Just tell him and…_

Joan twitched as her son stepped into the kitchen and behind her, groping her sides and pressing a gentle kiss below her earlobe. Her eyes flutter she pressed the knife , she was holding , tightly in her fist, to avoid cutting herself. Luke kissed once more, and again. His kisses going down on her neck and she could feel her knees turning into jelly.

,,Lu-Luke…I-amm-I wanted to talk to you,'' she swiftly open her eyes , putting donw the knife and turning to him.

,,Yes ?'' he pressed himself to her looking down in her eyes as her hands moved up on his arms to hold him just a little away from her.

,,What happened last night was…umm…that was very…''

,,Free ? Yes, and so sexy and so adorable !'' he leaned down to kiss her but she stopped him.

,,And it was a sin ! Luke…God doesn't approve what we have done yesterday night. And I-I just..y-you are my son…and I'm you Mother ! And-'' her voice shaking.

,,And I love you…is that a sin ? I love you when Dad don't !'' he smiled at her.

,,Bu-but-''

,,No Mom, and is a sin that I pay attention to you when he don't ?''

,,Lu-Luke I-''

,,No Mom ! And is a sin to _be with you_ , when Bible is full of worse obscenities than this ?''

,,Lukas Ramsey !'' she yelled at him, but she didn't stop him by this.

,,No Mom…it's not and you just have to admit it,'' he stroke her cheek.

She was really confused now, because he just disproved everything she was thinking all morning long. And she knew he was right just in a half of what he just said…but she couldn't keep herself away from him. Not when Denis was rough. Not when Denis was still in work. Not when Denis wasn't paying attention to her. Not when Denis get drunk every second evening and wanted from her things like fellatio or anal sex or whatever he just thought about.

,,I-I ….I have a one question…''

,,Yes Mother ?'' he pet her sides up and down, making her eyes close.

,,Was it you first time, last night ?''she looked up still touching his arms.

,,Yes…the very and beautiful first time…'' he leaned down and kiss her on her neck.

 _Oh my sweet boy and his first time…he was pure until last night…he still is ! He still is and still will be ! I won't let any other girl to spoil him…until his wedding night ! …but I can prepare him a little…can't I ? Oh Lord help me…have I really get insane ?_

,,Mom ? What are you thinking of ?'' Luke just found her eyes.

,,N-nothing my little boy,'' she stroke his cheek. ,,Do…you think this is- a one big insanity ?''

,,No .''

 _No, of course not. Of course he doesn't think so when he was able to almost rape you. It wasn't rape just because you gave in it… Hhhh fine Joan, think. It's not that bad. Is it ? God, could you just tell me-_

,,Mom I was in church today and I lit a candle, because I was thinking through what I have done. And afterward on the street…one little boy saved me when car was about to hit me-''

,,- A car Luke what-''

,,Hush Mother. I'm alright okay ! Don't panic. That fool had nothing to do on sidewalk with his car and that boy just quickly grabbed my sleeve and tugged me with him on their lawn. He saved me and that idiot slammed straight into a tree, but nothing happened to him just the car…''

,,Luke what are you trying to tell me by this freaking-''

,,I'm just saying , that little boy's name was Natan !''

,,Gift !'' she gasped repeating Good Book.

,,Right ! And I thought, _that_ is sign, that what I have done, wasn't bad, but good…if that boy didn't caught me, I could be dead !''

Joan though for a while approving in her mind that this is a good sign and she thank God, her son was still alive.

,,Well ?'' her son looked down at her.

,,Right. But you must be careful…''

,,I'll be . I was just thinking and not paying attention to that car-''

,,No I mean careful on your father. He shall never know, promise !''

,,Mother ?''

,,Promise !''

,,I promise, father is too blind to see. Not like me-'' Joan cut him off with a long kiss.

Luke immediately raised her up on her counter, that she was sitting on her vegetables.

,,Luke, not here,'' she barely spoke when he nipped her earlobe.

He raised her again, putting her on the opposite counter, where they both had enough of space. His gentle kisses moved to her little cross on her neck. Her head tipped back as her fingers tangled in his hair, pushing his mouth closer to her skin.

He was so soft and so gentle but so rough at once, but roughness she liked, not that one from Denis…this was very different.

He unzipped her dress, laying her down on the counter and tugging it away with her underwear. Tossing it behind him, he went back to claps of her bra this time. He quickly managed to take it off as well, before laying her on her back again and kissing all over her breasts.

,,You had…you had a condom yesterday, right ?'' she slowly carefully asked.

,,Yes,'' he unbuckled his belt and start unzipping his trousers.

,,And you have one now, right ?'' she rubbed his muscles through his shirt.

,,Yes. Of course Mom,'' he pulled from his pocket a condom, slowly trying to get it from its package.

,,Give me that,'' Joan nearly sneered, seeing Luke was fighting with it. She took one corner of wrapping between her teeth and tugged it from her. She haven't surprised just Luke but herself too. He pulled it out and put on his protection. Pushing his mother down again and leaning over her, he kissed her again. His tongue gently moving against hers.

,,You're so beautiful…'' he sighed above her.

But she was thirsty for his bare skin from previous night, thirsty for his contact.

,,Take off your shirt,'' she tugged on the material. Her voice a desperate whimper.

He helped her to roll his shirt over his head. Luke pressed his bare upper body to hers. She moaned at this contact, she wanted so much.

She though he will sink in her just like his father, but she should knew , from the previous night , he was not like his father. Instead he was kissing all over her upper body. His lips trailing her skin, making her whimper.

,, _Luke !''_ she moaned loudly when the tip of his tongue touched her left nipple. ,, _Mmmm-_ '' his lips closed around the bud peak and he start sucking on it slowly, tenderly, like a little baby right after birth.

His hands fondling her sides. His left hand slipped down, between her spread legs. She gasped when he touched her exactly there where she was literally burning at the moment. Her hand on his back clutching him closer while her other hand tangled in his hair.

His fingertips rubbing her pussy. Slowly groping her, exploring her carefully. He must admit he hadn't much time and much patience to explore last night. So now it was perfect time to explore a woman's body. Yet it, when he have her naked in front of him, on the day light. What a view !

His mother was well-formed. Her full breasts adorned with her rosy nipples, which erected after fleeting contact. Together forming heaving chest, with every breath she took. Her thin neck, with her golden cross, raising and falling again. Her flat stomach walled by perfectly shaped curves of hers. Her butt he couldn't see right now, but he saw it many times through all the dresses his mom was wearing. Her toned thighs, tapering to her knees with dainty dimples. Her well-turned calves circling his waist. Her hands around his shoulders, her slender wrists, her soft palms, caressing his back.

And her expressions were much more prettier.

Her mouth closing and opening again as he keep on massaging her pussy, carefully , slowly exploring. Her eyes pinned on the ceiling for a while before pinning on his neck and then looking straight to his eyes. Her…chocolate brown eyes… Her nose, exhaling sharply when his fingers brushed some sensitive place. Her cheeks getting slowly red as she was gasping for breath. Her full lips, speaking to him…moaning , whimpering, screeching , sighing.

After all his long viewing he felt his fingers wet. He felt her wetness, and because he didn't much payed attention to what he was doing down there, he didn't know how she get this wet so quickly, but he didn't much care. It just felt so good.

,,Luke !'' she moaned loudly as a response to his fingers when she came. He didn't even have to enter her with his finger, it was enough how he teased her. She didn't know why he was still gazing at her all the time, but now he finally kissed her again and she was satisfied, she could even touch him.

He took his length and gently guided it in her, slowly moving inside.

,,Oooh-'' receiving a loud moan of approval he kissed her neck and sucked on her tender flesh there.

He start moving his hips forward, his length going deeper and deeper. Joan loudly moaned with every his move, every his thrust. He was so gentle and his cock so smooth.

They were rocking together now, as one and both were putting themselves at the moment, to feel more pleasure.

He was rocking more harder, speeding up as she whimpered and arched under him.

,,Mom, Mmm-you're so-good-beautiful,'' he didn't keep himself from saying. His lips on hers again, this time her tongue found its way. Her eyes looking in his.

,,Yo-you can har-harder, if…you want,'' she pet his back and cheek, smiling at him.

He thrusted harder and she moaned his name. He smiled at this, feeling her body trembling. He sat up with her, pounding more hard and deeper inside her. Her hands around his shoulders to steady herself.

,, _Love, Mmm-Yes-Mmm…you're per-per-fect ! Ohhh-yes ! Luke !''_ her moans louder and desperate. ,, _Yes ! My-sweet-little-boy !''_ she nearly screamed as pleasure washed her over and she climaxed again.

He felt her walls tightening around him and he shuddered with his own release. Her back and her waist all covered with sweat, his waist as well after he trailed his hand down on her.

Both panting heavily, he pulled out and took off his protection. She grabbed his cheeks and kissed him again.

,,Thi-this is-gonna be our-our little –secret right ?'' she smiled at him hopingly.

He repaid her smile and offered a nod ,,yes Mom. Nobody will ever know,'' kissing her back. He didn't want his father to know. Never.


	3. God Let It End

,,No Denis…no ! You're drunk !'' Joan desperately tried to push her husband away as he shifted a top of her. Starting pulling her nightgown up and groping her bare hips.

,,Please give me a chance…'' he murmured drunkenly in her hair. ,,You wanted me to be gentle, I'm trying Joanie , please…'' he begged nuzzling his nose to her neck, pressing a several soft kisses on her bare shoulder where he removed the fabric.

,,Oh-Al..alright,'' her eyes fluttered. The feeling of his soft lips was just good, so why not ?

His hands start fondling her sides up, his lips trailed his way to her plump ones. His hot, wet lips. Leaving open mouthed kisses along her neck up to her mouth.

,,Ohhh-'' Joan moaned slightly in the back of her throat as a response to his lips.

He slowly unbuttoned her nightgown to reach for her breasts. His hands moving easily, slowly.

His lips found her mouth , his tongue slowly sliding in hers, tangling with her own tongue, making her whimper in the kiss.

 _Alright, he can be very pleasant when he wants…Jesus-_

He nipped gently on her erected nipple listening to her squeak of approval. His knees spread her legs and pinned her on place.

,,Denis…'' she moaned more loud this time, his lips trailing again to her neck.

But his hands suddenly squeezed her hot flesh of her breast and her hip, she hissed. His mouth sticked on her shoulder where he bit-

,,Ah-De-Denis no-'' she tried to pull away again, but it was too late. He pinned her on her back so she couldn't move. His bites getting rougher and the grip of his hands tighter. He without any warning roughly and effectively sink into her and she gasped. Determined not to cry loud.

 _For God's sake, not Luke to hear it…not to hear to me crying for my silliness-_

,,Oh-Denis, -No pl-'' she simply couldn't be silent when it hurt. She bit her lip, her eyes squeezed shut.

Denis wouldn't listen to her, his inebriety making him desirous. His trusts so fast, so deep…but mainly, so sore. Joan was chewing her lip, because she knew, now she must just wait until he was done. Stifling her cries to her hand which she managed to fight away from Denis's grip. She didn't understand how he could be so gentle and suddenly so rough-nearly violent, and still couldn't see how much she dislike it.

As he continued trusting and going faster, growling above her, tears start rolling down her cheeks. She just prayed in her mind. Pleading to God.

Finally he grunted loudly as he came inside her and rolled off of her and to his side of the bed, still panting.

Joan achingly lowered her legs, silently sobbing in her hand. When she calmed down a little she managed to stand up.

,,Where are you going ?'' Denis reached for her, but she quickly avoid his grip.

,,Ju-just to wash myself up a bit. Rest ! You-you need it…'' she smiled briefly ,closing the door and watching him laying down and puffing sleepily.

She wiped her eyes and went slowly to bathroom. Taking off her sweat-soaked nightgown and briskly throwing it into laundry basket. She grabbed a clip and made a bun of her hair. She stepped into shower and let the water clean all of the embarrassment, tears, pain and fear away. Warm water calming her down. Gently washing her sex, the warmness slowly healing her sore, tender flesh. She slid down on the floor in the shower, silently crying , holding the shower tightly in her hand.

After she was done and clean…and mostly 'healed' she dried herself.

,,Oh damn,'' she mumbled for herself. All her nightgowns were in her bedroom. She put the towel on the heating. She walked from bathroom, heading to bedroom, but when she stepped around Luke's room, she just stopped for a moment. She looked at the door of her bedroom, turning herself and slowly, silently opened the door of Luke's room.

,,L-Luke ?''

,,Mom ?''

,,Ah, you're not sleeping…can-can I ?'' she slightly stepped between the door.

,,Come in-'' he whispered.

She closed the door behind her, quickly walked around his bed and slipped herself under the sheets beside him. Suddenly she felt the warm around him and his bare chest on hers.

,,I heard it…everything !'' he draw her closer to him, let her head rest on his chest.

She couldn't help herself , but start sobbing again in his chest, a cold tears making goosebumps on his skin.

,,Oh Mom, don't cry please,'' he tried to comfort her, his fingers tangling in her hair.

,,I-I was ju-just praying to-to God…to let it end,'' she whispered to his skin. ,,He-he seemed to-to be gentle, a-and nice bu-but-''

,,Shhh- I know…next time I'll just rush there and tear him form you if it will be necessary, I swear to God !''

,,Don't take God's name in vain !'' she hissed. She wiped her tears away, slowly calming herself ,,and don't think about something like that. At the first place, it would be incredibly embarrassing , for the second place it would be suspicious and for the third place…only God knows what he would do after that…to you or to me or-''

,,Alright, but how you want him to stop this ?''

,,I don't know,'' she whimpered at this point.

,,No just don't be afraid. I'll protect you. Or at least _comfort_ you unless I can do anything else.''

,,Can I just lie here with you for a while, I can't go back there right now. What if he would want to go again. I-I can't I-''

,,You can stay all night Mom,'' he kissed her forehead.

,,That is too much, too much suspicious, not that I don't want to,'' she smiled at him.

,,Finally a smile, that's better. This suits you better,'' he kissed her on her lips now.

She smiled in the kiss.

He turned her to her back and leaned over her. Kissing down her neck, gently, tenderly, leaving a wet trail down her heaving bosom.

,,N-no Luke please, I …It-it still hurts…'' she pleaded quietly.

,,I'm not going to make love with you…I just want you to have pleasure. _He_ had, and you don't, and I want just to make you feel good,'' his kisses going lower.

,,What-what do you mean ?''

He spread her legs while going down, he kissed along her thighs. Her eyes fluttered as she felt his soft lips, and his soft kisses all over her skin, making her moan deep in her throat.

,,Luke-'' she gasped when he kissed on her still-sore flesh. But this felt good… _healing,_ pleasurable.

He kissed her on her pussy few more times. Then he get to experiment slowly, carefully pressed the flat of his tongue on her entrance and slid up on her.

,,Ohhh-'' she moaned loudly than she or he expected. Denis would never do this to her. Even when he wanted, she just didn't allow it. But now she was just wondering why…it was too good…

,,Be quiet or _he_ will hear us,'' he whispered to her flesh, her breath trembling , but she clearly understood.

He flickered his tongue around her folds.

,,Lu-Luke what are you doing ?'' she whispered.

,,Not good ? I'm trying to find my accord, or how should I call it-''

,,-Style ?'' she continued.

,,Yeah,'' he chuckled silently making her tremble, goosebumps on her skin again. ,,Just say where _yes_ and where _no_ okay ?'' he slid his tongue around the smooth skin of her folds.

,,N-no…'' she breathed hardly.

His tongue ran along the swollen bud of her clit.

,,Ahhhmmmm-'' she moaned loudly, quickly grabbing a pillow and covering her head with it to stifle the rest of her moan and whimper.

,,So here _yes_ , I suppose,'' he chuckled again. He swirled his tongue around her clit and gently sucked on it hearing her almost scream in the pillow, which perfectly covered her pleasure cries. She spread her legs wider for him, showing him he was good in his moves and actions.

He switched back to her entrance, flicking his tongue back and forth which he found, was better and effective than what he did before. He ran his tongue up and down her slit several times and after while entering her. She now literally screamed in her pillow, her one hand leaving her grip and went down, her fingers softly tangling in his hair and pulling him closer, forcing him to continue.

,,Y-yes please, the-Oh-there Luke, Mhmm-'' she pleaded when she raised the pillow for a while.

He smiled to her tender flesh and flicked again, entering her with his tongue as long as she moaned and whimpered into pillow.

,, _Oh-yeeees_ -'' he heard from under the pillow before he saw her thighs trembling and felt the hot liquid flew in his mouth. He eagerly sucked and drank her juices away drawing another several short breaths from her as she finally put the pillow of her blushed face. Her chest rapidly heaving from the lax of air. He kissed his way slowly up again. Burying his face in her neck when she clutched him closer to her.

,,Good ?''

,,Go-good,'' she hardly swallowed, her mouth dry. ,,Thank you,'' she panted letting her head rest on his set chest again.

,,You can go back to your bedroom nearly in the morning, hmm ?'' he asked smiling and petting her back.

,,Yes…'' she whispered contentedly in his chest kissing his skin.

,,And you'll train me a little more in _this_ , next time, hmm ?'' he looked at her almost sleeping form, slightly nodding before closing her eyes completely. ,,And I will wake you at the time,'' he kissed again her forehead whispering with smile.


	4. The Lake

,,But Denis-'' Joan protested to her phone. The phone-call ended. ,,Oh God, that's it. I can't go on like this !''

,,He won't arrive ?'' Luke asked sitting beside his mother on blanket in front of the lake. It's sunny Saturday, perfect day for picnic.

,,No- again,'' Joan sighed , tears start swimming behind her eyes.

,,Don't bother-''

,,-No I can't stand it. Where we had our last family trip , huh ?''

,,When I was sixteen, I think-''

,,-See and that's why it ended like _this_ ,'' tears rolled over her lower eyelids, down her cheeks.

,,Like…how, exactly ?'' Luke didn't understand her. He ran his hand up her back, scooting her closer. She leaned to his chest, staring emptily in water.

,,Like we had sinned and I can't _be_ more with your father. When I want to put our family together again, he can't arrive because he will work overtime. Like it wasn't even enough he must work on weekends !'' Joan cried hardly, her chest heaving rapidly. She was gasping for breath.

,,Mom , mom calm down !'' Luke tried to soothe her. She was panting heavily as she still cried. She had a fit. ,,Mom ! Mom lie down,'' Luke shifted her on the blanket and putting her head to his lap, looking in her chocolate brown eyes, filled with tears, that keep rolling down her red cheeks. ,,Listen , inhale and exhale…inhale…and exhale…inhale,'' he watched her doing as he told her, she closed her eyes, taking deep breaths. ,,…good ?'' he stroked her cheek after several minutes of breathing with her.

,,Good,'' her voice merely whisper, her eyes still closed.

Luke fondled her hair, his fingers sweeping through her brown locks. She inhaled once more before opening her eyes. Dimly finding Luke's through her tears.

,,We don't need him here, we can have a nice day by ourselves, how this sounds to you ?'' Luke smiled, his other hand resting on Joan's stomach.

She weakly nodded. Trying to stand, but Luke pushed her down on his lap again.

,,Rest, you need it,'' he reached for some water in the basket behind him.

She watched him how he leaned to basket. She turned her head to his clothed stomach and pressed there a light kiss, which he didn't noticed. When he narrowed himself, drinking from plastic bottle, she kissed his stomach once again, her right hand running up to his chest. He stop drinking, feeling her fingers slowly popping top buttons of his checkered shirt. He chuckled down at her.

,,We shouldn't _here_ …but for what the rules are, than to be broken, right ?'' he watched her how she steadily, eagerly continued in unbuttoning his modest shirt and revealing his bare muscles of his chest.

 _He's right, what if somebody had seen us , what then ? But nobody is here, we're far away of town and it seems to be lonely here today. No wonder, when the autumn slowly comes…Joan you're going too far, you should end this ! You should be more with Denis ! You shouldn't do this anymore._

Joan was trying to convince herself, but her body was bravely protesting and betraying her because of her desire, Luke just woken in her that night on his birthday. And he was far unaware how much she was _burning_ for him. She prayed to God lot of times, in church, at home, in bed, after every fall with her son. But every other fall was persuading her , it was not a mistake. But small voice of conscience tells her she was insane. A Sinner ! An Adulterer ! Outcast ! For what she was doing and , what was more, for loving _it_. Loving time she was with her son. Loving the feel of his bare body, of his strength muscular arms around her. Loving his smooth moves. Loving the feel _being loved_ and _being_ _pleasured_.

She undone last button of his shirt and her lips locked on his bare skin of his firm stomach. He threw the bottle behind him again. Trying with his free hands to push her off his lap and lean over to take her dress off too, but she had other plan.

As charmingly comforted, calmed down, she found _her_ strength again and pushed him on his own back. Blind with desire and thirsty for contact, for love, for him, _she_ leaned over him. Her legs betraying her conscience shouting, and straddled him in an instant.

Lowering her upper body to his face, her lips found his. His tongue sliding in her mouth as his hand circled her neck and his fingers tangled in her hair again to push her down and deepen the kiss.

Never backing away, but more pressing to him she moaned in his mouth lowly while one of her hands ran down his chest unbuckling his belt.

Her conscience broke the kiss once again to offer ,,do…do you want it ?'' whispering to his lips. She couldn't look in his eyes, she squeezed them tightly.

,,Mom, look at me,'' his palm caressing her cheek.

She forced herself to open her eyes, finding his blue ones.

,,I want _you_. No matter when, no matter how, just _you_ ,'' he smiled seriously.

,,Alright,'' she nodded breathing before kissing him again. Her fingers popped the buttons on his pants. She narrowed herself to take off her underwear. Throwing it next to basket, her body overwhelmed by lust and desire.

She leaned back down, pressing soft kisses up his chest , a several growls escaped his lips. Open mouthed wet kisses spread across his heaving chest as her hand darted in his shorts to work him gently. Her slender fingers curling around him, trailing up and down , teasing his tip before he hardened. Her lips trailed up his neck, the tip of her tongue leaving wet trail, until it slid in his mouth.

Never breaking the kiss she pulled his hard member from his shorts and under her dress. Luke's hands suddenly glazing her sides. She guided himself to her entrance before she sat up on him, slowly letting him pervade her.

,,Ohh-'' she moaned as quietly as she could. Her hips start moving on their own accord, slowly, smoothly on him.

,,Mmm,'' Luke hummed, his hands guiding her moves a bit.

Joan leaned down finding his neck, where she sucked teasingly. Luke's right hand scooted up her clothed stomach and gently squeezing her breast through the fabric of her dress.

,,Yes,'' she nodded eagerly, her hand gripping his wrist and guiding him under the fabric of her bra to work her hot flesh of her left breast. He lightly squeezed her ample breast, his fingers drawing patterns when he moved his hand under her breasts, so his fingers could tweak her nipple.

She whimpered in response ,,Ahmmm-'' moving faster and more powerfully.

,,Love you, beautiful,'' he murmured to her mouth, when he kissed her again. She whimpered again when Luke start moving his hips a bit up.

,,Ri-right, yes-Luke, ahhh-that's-that's my boy…mmm, wo-would you just-just,'' she narrowed herself still moving on him, rolling her dress up and reaching behind her to work the claps of her bra, tugging straps down her shoulders as she leaned back again. She pulled her bra down and threw it to her panties. Finally she reached for his hand with her last words guiding him again to the hem of her ''cleavage'' of her modesty austere dress.

Luke tugged the hem aside and let her left breast fall on his chest, he leaned to her plump flesh and licked at her nipple.

,,Yes ! Ohh-Luke please, right-right- Ahhm !'' she moving rapidly now her breast bouncing on his chest when he left it, before he leaned to it again and took between his lips. Sucking on her breasts she mewled a low groan aloud.

,,Mmmhmm,'' Luke mumbled against her hardened nipple.

,,Ah-yea-yes ! My boy, my Luke, o-Oh-only my-'' she moaned and gasped with ever her move.

,,Yes, only yours,'' he nodded squeezing her breast gently. ,,That's right mom, let go, let go for your boy-'' he panted slightly as he found himself close.

,,My-Luuuuuke !'' she swiftly arched above him, her lips parted in loud cry of ecstasy as she climaxed feeling him releasing after her in response on her moan.

She panted heavily, let herself fall beside him, waiting for her breath to ease. After few moments her conscience kicked up again and she start feeling guilty. But Luke saw her expression on her face and knew what she was worrying about.

He leaned to her kissing all over her bare breast before gently pulling it back under the fabric of her dress. He smiled at her when he caught her attention. His palm on the side of her neck holding her when he kissed her.

,,Mom, you don't have to worry. I'm not gonna neglect you as dad is…and that's all right,'' he soothed her and she closed her eyes with smile on her face. Her hand ran along his chest, hugging him, pressing him closer as she buried her face in his neck.


	5. Anything

,,Mom, are you alright ?'' Luke watched his mother, slightly nervous, or rather baffled.

,,What ? Oh ye-yes…'' she tore her gaze from book, which she wasn't really reading.

,,Something happened when you visited dad in work today ?'' Luke asked, his eyes shining inquiringly.

,,No…e-ehm-Luke , don't you want to go in the cinema tonight ? With William ?'' Joan forced herself to smile at him. ,, I'll give you money for both of you and you can sleep over, hmm ?''

,,Mom ? Are you really okay ?''

,,Yes-darling, well ?''

,,Fine I'll ask him,'' Luke repaid her smile and went to telephone in kitchen.

* * *

,,Okay Joan, you-you can do it,'' she pushed herself from kneeling position beside her bed after evening prayer. ,,I should…put something on me…one more layer will make me feel better…'' she reached for her silken bathrobe from her wardrobe, putting it on her red shinny negligee-nightgown. Short, ending in area of her panties, both light-red colored, laced, practically see trough. Making perfect contrast with her silken dark blue bathrobe. She tightened laces around her waist, slipping in her plushy slippers.

She was drinking from the moment Luke left her home alone. To give herself _courage_ , to _prepare,_ to _deaden_ her senses. She picked up the bottle of whiskey from the floor beside the bed taking a big gulp, feeling that burning in her throat. She shook with her head.

,, _I'm home, Joan, Luke ?_ '' she heard door cracking open and closed again as Denis walked in.

,,In bedroom !'' she shouted , drinking again before quickly hiding the bottle in her wardrobe, drinking water from her nightstand to avoid suspicion of drinking alcohol.

Denis rushed upstairs ,, _Joan I-I need to talk to you, -about today, -in work . Apology from my side is on first…_ place…Joan ?'' he stopped in doors, staring at her surprised. She was sitting on bed, one leg lazily thrown over the other, with a …nervous smile on her face.

 _Hey, he wanted to apologize…see, maybe it's not that hot as you thought ! But still for sure…_

She stood up from bed, reaching to her hair with one hand, letting her brown locks free from her bun, seductively falling to her shoulders, and putting her clip on the nightstand.

,,I don't want to talk about what had happened in work…I-I…I'm really willing to not talk about _it_ Denis,'' she slowly trailed her hands up his clothed chest, popping button of his suit. Circling her palm around his neck as the other guided his cheek slowly to her.

,,But I need to tell you something Joan…'' he took her hand from his cheek but she didn't want to give up.

,,I don't want to _talk_ …'' she leaned closer and slowly kissed him, her hand on his neck pressed him harder against her lips, making him growl in her mouth.

 _You have to or- or he will leave you, you can't allow him to do that….he can't leave us, he can't leave you ! He can't and he won't…._

,,This is very unlike you Joan-'' he broke the kiss staring at her with shock, half pleased.

She start stepping backwards to bed, slowly tugging at her laces of her bathrobe, revealing him her negligee , his mouth fell open.

,,When and where did you get this-''

,,-Come here…or you will let your Joanie wait ?'' she offered a seductive smile, sitting herself down on bed as she passed the bathrobe a little by her shoulders, but not completely, kicking of her slippers in Denis's direction.

He nervously , still hesitating a bit, stepped closer to her ,,I- you…ehm bu-but I really _need_ to talk to you Joan-''

She bravely, but still carefully grabbed his hips scooting him closer ,,-I sent Luke to cinema and he will sleep by his friend…so we have all night long-'' unbuttoning slowly his shirt, pressing a light kiss on his skin after every her word. She loosening his tie and throwing it behind her on bed, she kissed her trail down , sitting again on bed, but not leaving his exposed front with her lips. ,,And I will do _anything_ you want-''

,,Anything ?'' he watched her kissing his lower stomach, still shocked , but not seeming to refuse.

,,Anything !'' she nodded eagerly, her fingers closed around his growing bulge on his trousers, looking up at him while she unbuckled his belt and start unzipping his pants.

 _Yes_ _ **anything**_ _for him just to not leave me…_

Swallowing thickly, her hands bit shaking, but she tried to not let Denis know about it, when she slowly pulled out his member from his pants.

,,But I- Joan- you nev-Ehh-er….'' He mewled through his near protest when she ran her tongue down on him to the head of his shaft.

 _Okay this was not so bad…just hold on-_

,,Joan-'' he breathed to her delight, when she trailed the flat of her tongue back to his tip by the other side of his length.

,,You like this…'' she closed her lips around his tip, sucking teasingly, tip of her tongue tickling him. He growl in response instead of proper answer , his eyes slowly closing and his hands on either side of her head, pulling her more down on him.

She softly mewled as a protest, but he understood it like it was from pleasure and pushed himself deeper in her throat.

 _Breathe , breathe and go on…you have to !_

She forced herself to keep going. She moved on his shaft back and forth with his help few more times before she opened widely her little mouth and forced herself to take all of him in. Her eyes squeezing tightly as he growled, bucking his hips forward, his tip touching the back of her throat. Her gag reflex kicked up and she desperately tried to _ignore_ it, to _hide_ it before Denis. He was too busy to concentrate himself on pleasure she was giving him. She must admit, his pants and growls were making her pretty wet and she was turned on… She pulled away, breathing for few seconds before flicking her tongue around his tip again and again and again and-

,,Joanie…'' he gasped as he released inside her throat, she felt his hot liquid in her mouth, pulling him out she looked in his eyes, swallowing determinedly , he watched her with pure lust in his eyes.

 _The worst behind you …and_ _ **he**_ _called you Joanie…how long it is since he called you like this for the last time…_

She stood up pushing down his suit with his shirt, he didn't resist, her palms circling his waist and back to his chest. He let her bathrobe fall down from her shoulders to floor. Gently circling her waist with one hand and her neck with the other Denis raised her up, making her squeak slightly and lying her on bed.

His eyes descending on his tie next to them on bed ,,Anything you're saying ?'' he smiled breathing to her lips seductively. Her eyes fluttered, she nodded.

,,-Anything...''

He smiled wickedly, reaching for his tie and binding her hands together, pinning them above her head to mattress. Slowly kissing from her forehead to her mouth, lovingly, caringly. His lips caressed her cheeks, trailing her jaw line and down her throat which made her tremble and arch beneath him.

Denis rolled her to her belly, his palms smoothing her back and sides during rolling her red, sexy nightgown up to half of her upper body. Then slowly tugging a bit at her red-laced panties, to half of her buttock.

She squeezed her eyes, waiting for the worst…

One her eye opened to look what he was doing, because he leaned to his nightstand , rustling in drawer.

,,What are you going to do with The Holy Writ ?'' she didn't understand after seeing him taking Bible and closing drawer, shifting himself behind her.

,,You're worshiping Good Book….then tell me how good _this_ -'' he slapped her naked, sexy, firm rear she squeaked as she felt the leather on her skin ,,-feel , hmmm ?''

He circled book on her butt and then slapped again.

,,Ahmm…'' _pain…pain, pain, pain…good pain… ,,_ good…''

He smiled circling Bible again before hitting once more, and more making her moan loudly.

,,Really, how much _good_ ?'' and another slap.

,,Much-'' she sighed , biting her lip as she found it delicious.

He slapped her left before her right half of her butt, she whimpered every time she felt the leather stinging her skin.

,,You are pretty pink-'' he chuckled , gently squeezing and releasing her ass. She let out a mingled moan with whimper. He put the Bible on his nightstand leaning his head down.

,,Ohhh-Denis-'' she sighed comfortably , he kissed both her red, sensitive halves, before biting teasingly on her skin, his tongue traversing her skin up her back when he rolled up her panties and turned her on her back again.

Kissing gently all over her belly, she felt beloved and wanted…and sexy. He rolled her light-red negligee-nightgown up past her full breasts for his hungry touch, cupping them, caressing, tenderly working her ample flesh. She moaned deep in her throat, letting her lips fell apart, moan escaping her mouth. Denis kissed between her well-formed breasts before kissing lower, and lower, and lower, gently taking her red laced panties between his teeth, tugging them down off her. She whimpered loudly again.

He took off his clothes as well, before sticking with his lips to her feets, kissing up her calves, continuing to her thighs, gently spreading her legs. His lips caressing her inner thighs, she felt familiar burning between her thighs. He passed that area, which burned so achingly. But not for long, his kisses moving further up, instead his right hand ghosted along her inner thigh and landed _right there_ where that fire was raging. She gasped through a moan. His fingers rubbed her slit tenderly right before he thrust two of them inside her pulsing, wet, silken heat.

Her legs quickly squeezed together as she whimpered and arched beneath him, he was watching her expressions closely, with wild grin on his face. His other hand holding her tied hands above her head.

,,You never do masturbate…try it just for once, with _me_ -'' his every single word a delicious poison for her, melting her beneath his weight ,,- _relax_ , _surrender_ to it, _yield_ to it, _do not refuse_ what I'm offering you…just once Joanie,'' his hot, seductive breath in her ear, making goosebumps on her skin and her body shiver. He unlaced her hands with his one hand, throwing it aside as his other hand between her legs start doing delicate circles with his two fingers inside her.

She nodded moaning ,,De-Denis,'' her eyes fluttering as she spread her legs more for him and one of her hands ghosted across his muscular arm down to his palm between her thighs, gently pressing on his fingers at the end.

,,That's a good girl, is this good ?'' he start moving them slowly and gently inside her.

,,Uhh-Denis ! Mhmmm-'' she nodded her eyes half closed in sensation, her other hand fondled his cheek. He leaned down to suck at her throat, whimpering to her skin in response to her cries of pleasure.

Her hips beginning to rock forward to his fingers, her body, her senses, her pleasure in _his hands_ now.

,,Ye-mmnnnn,'' whimpering loudly when Denis pressed his thumb on her clit, softly pressing and easing before changing his mind and drawing slow smooth circles.

He nipped her earlobe with his lips before he offered ,,I love your moans…two are good, how about _more_ ?''

,,Oh ! My ! God !'' she gasped when he added third finger moving them suddenly faster. Perfectly faster. ,,Yes-Oh Denis , just- just-like tha-Ahhhh-t !'' she groaned beneath him, his pace faster and faster, his circles so soft and his lips left her neck, just to switch to her breasts, he hummed around one of her nipples, drawing it between his lips , letting it hardened and then circling his tongue around it as well.

He was moaning to her breasts just like she was moaning loud, his length was so hard, pulsing, screaming for release too. She felt him pressing his erection on her outer thigh, so she left his hand and went to his shaft. Her fingers curling him, making him growl against her nipple. She teased him just more before she held him as her thighs start trembling.

,,Denis I-I-'' she was panting beneath him.

,,Let it out. Cum for _me_ with a nice loud _scream_ of yours !'' Denis encouraged her, his fingers moving rapidly in and out of her, his thumb doing fluently it's circles on her clit and his lips descending on her own ones. His tongue gliding over her lower lip when she panted and then screamed as she climaxed, cumming, her walls clenching around his fingers.

,,Denis ! Oh God !''

,,That's right Joanie,'' he pulled out and sucked his fingers clear with satisfaction spreading across his features.

Panting and hungrily watching him she teased him with her fingertips before guiding him to her wet slit. He growled loudly as his tip touched her wetness. Nicely sliding in her he panted above her, her hands landed on his back, clutching him closer.

She sucked on his neck when he leaned down to her, using his full weight to push himself further inside her.

,,Ohhh-Yes…Denis-yes !'' she moaned bucking her hips up opposite his as Denis start rocking down. He growled in their kiss before kissing lovingly her forehead, her bit flushed cheeks, the tip of her nose and every inch of her neck , where he reached with his lips.

 _This is the best sex I ever had with him._

,,I love you, Denis-'' she panted when his tongue glided over her collarbone and his length moved faster, deeper inside her heat.

He knew she meant it, but he won't respond. He didn't want to respond her. Instead he sucked on the side of her neck which made her whimper even more.

His moves accelerating , more smooth, more pleasurable , more intense. Making her breath caught in her throat. Every second thrust of his shaft trembled with her body and senses. Her fingers tangling in his hair while her other hand, her nails digging in his back, scratching, leaving long red trails behind them.

,,Joan !'' he puffed and growled delightfully, his lips with his tongue moving between her heaving breasts.

She felt, how close he was driving her and she just managed to let out some strangled nonsense which made him known , she was almost over the edge of her passion border. He speeded up, his length pulsing and he couldn't stand more, when she nipped at his shoulder and scratched his back again. With a loud growl he released within her and she whimpered in protest. He moved himself more powerfully inside her before his hardness totally disappeared.

,,De-Ehhh-Ahhhmmmm-'' she mumbled against his skin of his chest , orgasmed hardly beneath him.

He slowly pulled out before kissing all over her heaving bust and then lying himself beside her. Their breaths slowly easing.

,,Thi-this is what I call- _Quality Sex_ !'' she panted her senses slowly coming together. ,,When was the last time we had such a _good sex_ ?''

,,Yeah-'' Denis chuckled beside her, his fingertips slowly running from her dark brown curls up her belly ,,-really, the best _last time…''_ he sighed seriously.

Her content smile quickly faded ,,la-last time ?'' she was confused, looking at him.

,,I-Yes, that was what I wanted to _talk_ about with you-''

,,-wha-ehm-What do you mean by _last time_ and _talk_ with me ? Denis what-'' she start thinking about the worst which was coming.

,,-Joan…I want a divorce-''

,,I- You….wha-what about Luke ? What about me ? We just made love !''

,,Joan I love Luke and I love you but not the way you want me to love you-''

,,-how else you could love me ?!'' she began to cry.

,,-I wanted to make love with you…just once more…as a _farewell_ before I leave. You were so sexy in that nightgown, I had to….but I _love_ Susan Martone-''

,,-no, no, no, no, no…..I-I did ev- _ **everything**_ y-you wanted and-and you-'' she tried to catch her breath. Another fit. Hot tears rolling down her cheeks.

,,Joan , I'm _leaving_ ,'' his words cutting through her heart like knife.

,,-Ho-how could y-you a-after…I-I…You ! Get out !'' she desperately clutched her nightgown down and tightly on her belly, for the last signs of modesty that left her.

,,Joan ? What-''

,,-Now ! Get out of _here ! Get out of this house !_ '' she angrily pushed him off bed and out of their bedroom, throwing his clothes on him, harshly closing the door.

Through her loud cries she heard him rushing downstairs, before seriously _leaving._

She cried hardly, absolutely confused, absolutely angry, and the most disappointed…she felt horribly abused. And , which hurt the most, from the man she once **loved** ! She fell headfirst to bed, crying , gasping heavily for breath, her body trembled her face buried in pillows clutching them tightly around her head. She cried herself to sleep with just one big question in her mind.

 _ **Why ?**_


	6. A Closer Walk

After few days Joan tried to get Denis back to her…failingly. She decided for the worst solution.

 _How shall I tell him…Oh God, I know I shouldn't have done this , but he…foully abused me and abandoned me ! I had to…or he would have leaved me ! But I repent and I will never repeat it ! I promise !_

Joan's prayers were quickly interrupted by cracking of the main doors.

,,Luke…'' she fastly stood up on her feet and rushed downstairs. ,,I-I need to tell you a…a bad news-'' tears in her eyes.

,,Mom ? Mom what happened ?'' Luke was confused and worried after seeing his mother crying. ,,He hurt you ? Or what happened ?''

,,He- Yo-your father…he died on anaphylactic shock…yesterday evening, they found him today's morning in his car. Bees attacked him-'' she cried even more hardly as every single word bit into her soul.

This was worse than her guiltiness of having sex with her own son.

,,He…he died ?'' Luke start slowly watching his mother walking upstairs.

,,Hmm-'' she whimpered weakly, stepping in her bedroom.

She leaned her back to wall, could not stand this pressure on her conscience and slid down the wall to the ground gasping for air.

,,I…I'm so sorry Mom,'' Luke followed her on the floor, hugging her tightly, she cried in his shirt.

 _I AM SO SORRY ! For breaking family, for using you, for killing your father, for failing in everything…_

,,So-sorry Luke…'' she sobbed, clutching him closer.

They were just sitting on floor for a long while, Joan still crying and Luke couldn't calm her down.

,,….I-I am weak, but Thou art strong…'' he start singing slowly. Joan looked up at him with her red face.

,,Jesus, keep me from all wrong…

I'll be satisfied as long

As I walk, let me walk close to Thee !'' he smiled at her, petting her cheek, wiping away her tears.

She slowly joined him with shaking voice ,,Ju-Just a closer wa-walk with Thee,

Grant it, Je-Jesus, is my plea,

Daily wa-walking c-close to Thee…''

They sang together ,,…Let it be, dear Lord, let it be.

When my feeble life is o'er,

Time for me will be no more…

Guide me gently, safely o'er

To Thy kingdom shore, to Thy shore…'' she leaned closer to his chest.

He hugged her closer again ,,I remember how you sang A Closer Walk to me when I was 8…when I broke my arm, I was crying and crying and you were standing behind me in hospital, holding my hand and singing…you always stood behind me.''

 _And I will my boy…I will repent to the rest of my life, I swear to you Lord I will…and I will protect my son In Jesus Name ! And I will stop taking advantages of him-_

,,At least…he won't harm you ever again…and _we_ can be together-'' Luke patted her arm.

,,-No…Lu-Luke I…I don't want to continue in , what we are doing. _This_ …shook with me really hardly, and we need _both_ start again. We must do better, than until now…do you understand me ?''

,,I think yes…alright if it is really your wish,'' Luke uttered sadly, but still hugging her.

,,I think we- we should move on…completely…everything is reminding me of Denis-'' her eyes searched over the room.

,,We'll find something fine mom, just you and me hmmm,'' he smiled at her.

 _Yes, something fine, as soon as possible._

* * *

Half year later.

Joan and Luke moved to New Orleans, next to Miss Robichaux's Academy. Joan during this half year became more strict to her son, to keep herself from abusing him, more tough and more pious. Completely surrendering herself to Almighty and Jesus. Repenting every day what she had done.

 _Almighty…and Luke won't stop provoking me. Look at him…_

,,Where's your modesty ? Put your shirt on !'' Joan growled putting a tray with fresh lemonade on tipper truck, looking up at her half naked son.

,,It's totally wet mom…'' Luke protested.

,,Hell is naked before _Him_ and distraction has _no covering_ …''

Joan noticed three girls on the next door Academy's balcony…they made her nervous.

,,Get in the house, put on a clean shirt…''

* * *

 _A.N.: And now go and read Only Jesus Can Save You…if you liked this story of course ;-)ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_


End file.
